saint_herves_westmarchesfandomcom-20200216-history
Letter to Citizens: A Warning from Cyren
From Governor Cyren, on the morning of February 8th in our world: Some context: Karnerith is the capital city of the mainland. Ebrus is the continent. With that: A pteranodon rider arrives at the keep in the small hours of the morning, looking worn and wounded. He is the same rider seen by some adventurers before, Heeg. Several riders are then sent out carrying two messages. One is a brief note from Cyren, the other is a copy of another letter. '- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ' (1) Message from Governor Cyren: My friends, I have discovered some disturbing information that leads me to believe that our time is rumming out. This letter enclosed is a copy of a missive I found on the body of a Fext that attacked Azrael and me in the Gulthias clearing. My task is urgent, and I will return in a few days to discuss with Angus some things. Be careful and watch your backs. '- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ' (2) Missive from Ellendel: Karius, Now that the halfling is out of the way we can now make a move on the keep and port without fear of ramifications from our “ally.” we need control over the continent to make preparations for our attack on on Karnerith and those Ebrins who hunted us and sent us into exile. It is nearing the two century anniversary of Angrid’s execution and I think it would be fitting that we avenge her death on its anniversary. Do what you can to eliminate any of their powerful citizens. Here are a few to target: Angus: He rarely leaves his forge these days, but he sometimes will leave to his mine to gather supplies. He is a powerful knight, so it would be best if you take him by surprise and quickly. Azrael: He is difficult to pin down and knows his way around the mountains. It would be best to keep him close as he is not the best of duelists, but is a dead-eye with his bow. '' ''Cyren: One of the best hunter-trackers, but is currently tied down greatly in the city’s politics. He is currently working on a personal project, so he will be vulnerable for attacks as he gathers supplies. Erian: Be wary of this one. She deals with your patron, and for fear of upsetting him again, I would leave this one alone unless you feel you can pit her against your mutual patron. Perhaps you can regain favor with him… Rodrigo: This one will be difficult as he is not much more active in the city guard than he used to be. He is always surrounded by his men. An infiltration and assassination will be necessary to take him down. Sorethgar: The dwarf has high ambitions. Perhaps we would want to shut him down before he becomes a nuisance. Eisa: I am having a hard time locating her at this time…Damn tricksters… If you find intel on her, bring it to me. Daegan: He is silent, but perhaps one of the most fearsome. There is no greater foe than a man who has nothing left to lose... Fr. Isaac: The holy man… we cannot have his sort of magics gaining power as I'm sure you understand. There is no greater counter to our plans than a man of the cloth. If you can, target him first. Take as many of these targets as you can. I have faith in you and your brothers. I will send my wights with you for muscle if you need it. Report back to me between each success.I look forward to hearing of your progress. Acererak be praised. ''-Ellendel'' PDF Link: Letter to Karius '- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ' Some further notes on these undead. They moved well and intelligently. They carried totems and religious objects, their equipment was well made, with signs of having been mass produced. If previous undead we have encountered were animated and controlled by the knowledge of a wizard, these undead are animated by a much more primal power, endowed with a semblance of self-will and rationality, and part of an undead cult-army.